A common lampshade is generally composed of two ring covers arranged one above the other and a lampshade cloth surrounding a circumferential wall of the ring covers and connecting the two ring covers together. The lampshade cloth acts as a supporting element to support the ring covers. Prior art lampshades usually stick the lampshade cloth to the circumferential wall surface of the ring covers. After forming a closed shape, an upper and lower ends of the lampshade cloth are folded inwardly to wrap the ring covers, thereby realizing the production assembly of the lampshade. However, assembly in this way requires high manual assembly, and the consistency in assembly of the lampshade and ring covers is difficult to ensure. Therefore, most of the prior art lampshades are formed by assembling the ring covers and lampshade cloths together at the time of shipment, and then they are packaged. However, due to the large volume occupied by an inner cavity defined by the assembled lampshade cloth and the ring covers, the proportion of transportation cost occupied during transportation is also large. Obviously, the prior art lampshade will be transported after assembly, which will result in higher transportation costs, especially in foreign trade with high transportation costs. Secondly, during the transportation, the lampshade cloth is also susceptible to bending deformation due to collision, which increases the rejection rate and further increases the cost of production and transportation.